danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
רעידת האדמה בארץ ישראל (1927)
הערך הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית ב-11 ביולי 1927 התרחשה רעידת אדמה ב'ארץ ישראל'. שעת הרעידה הייתה 16:00 בערך, ומוקדה היה בצפון ים המלח. היא פגעה קשות בערים: ירושלים, יריחו, רמלה, טבריה ושכם. אומדן הנזקים: הרוגים: לפחות 500, פצועים: בין 700 ל-1,000 חסרי קורת גג:אלפים מוקדי הרעידה 200px|thumb|ימין|מפת הרעש לפי הגאולוג נתן שלם ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית חרב ברובע היהודי ירושלים תושבי ירושלים חשו היטב ברעש. העיתון "דאר היום" תיאר זאת למחרת:"תמול בשעה שלש ושבעה רגעים בדיוק הופתעו תושבי ירושלים השאננים ברעידת אדמה נוראה שכמוה לא הורגשה בירושלים זה הרבה שנים. אפילו הזקנים שבדור אינם זוכרים רעש קשה וחזק שנמשך שניות אחדות כמו בפעם הזאת." רעידת האדמה גרמה ליותר מ-130 הרוגים ו-450 פצועים. כ-300 בתים התמוטטו או ניזוקו עד כדי חוסר אפשרות לשהות בהם. בהם אגף של מסגד אל אקצא (שאינו מיוסד על קרקע סלעית אלא על קשתות-תמיכה ומילוי מימי הורדוס). קירות ב'מתחם אוגוסטה ויקטוריה' נסדקו עד כדי סכנה לשהייה במקום, שהיה מעונו של הנציב העליון. בעקבות הרעש עבר מעונו של הנציב לבית מחניים, שפונה מדיירו הקודם - מנחם אוסישקין. בנוסף נהרסו בתים רבים בעיקר באזור המזרחי של העיר, הר הזיתים והעיר העתיקה. גם בנייני האוניברסיטה העברית על הר הצופים ניזוקו אך לא היו נפגעים בנפש והלימודים נמשכו. הגאולוג נתן שלם תיעד את האירוע ביומנו:"יום ב' 11.7.1927. חזר החום לסורו הרע, ויעבור שוב את גבול השלושים. אולם קרוב לשעה ארבע, ירעדו מוסדות תבל ורעשה ירושלים. המהומה והמבוכה הייתה גדולה. בתים רבים נהרסו או שנסדקו ונפתחו פרצים. יש פצועים ומתים. מספרים מדויקים אין עדיין, אבל מספרים שבסביבות ירושלים האסונות גדולים יותר. הנני מחכה בכליון עיניים לידיעות שתבואנה בעיתונים. יום ג' 12.7 . ליל נדודים נורא. נעורתי בכל רבע שעה בבהלה ופחד, בחושבי כי הבית נפל תחתי, וכי הפסל, פסל השיש, נפל ארצה וישבר. מה שמחתי, כשהאיר היום, למצוא את הכל עומד על מקומו בשלום." [ http://geo.haifa.ac.il/~bargal/shalem/rahash1927.htm יומני נתן שלם] הסופר ש"י עגנון, שהתגורר במרכז ירושלים, סיפר על האירוע במכתב לשלמה זלמן שוקן:"אודיעהו כי האסון הנורא לא פגע בנפשותינו. רק הבית אשר ישבנו בו התמוטט, והעיריה צוותה לצאת מדירתובמשך עשרים וארבע שעות, מפני הסכנה". (מקור='ש"י עגנון-ש"ז שוקן: חילופי אגרות (תרע"ו-תשי"ט)', עמ' 209) שאר הארץ ביריחו התמוטטו מספר בתים, ביניהם מלונות שנבנו אך זמן קצר לפני כן. גשר אלנבי התמוטט, ונהר הירדן נחסם למשך כ-21 שעות בעקבות התמוטטות מצוקי החוואר שבגדותיו.‏‏יאיר קורן, ‏מוצא השבטים - חלק ג‏ שכם סבלה אבדות כבדות ברכוש ובנפש, 150 הרוגים ו-250 פצועים לפחות. עיתון "הצפירה" מיום 17 ביולי דיווח על נזק קשה שספגה קהילת השומרונים, ש-148 נפש מתוכה נותרו ללא קורת גג. לדברי "הצפירה": "בכל העיר אין אף בית אחד שלא ניזוק מהרעש". הרס רב נגרם גם ברמלה ובטבריה. עבר הירדן העיר שנפגעה ביותר הייתה א-סלט שבה נמנו 80 הרוגים, בשאר הממלכה נמנו עוד כ-20. חקר מוקד הרעש מכוני מחקר באירופה מצאו, לפי רישומי סיסמוגרפים ועדויות שמקור הרעש היה בגשר אדם ושעוצמתו הייתה מגניטודה 6.2 - 6.25 לפי סולם ריכטר. בארץ חקר את הרעש מקרוב הגאולוג נתן שלם. לפי מדידותיו ותצפיותיו מוקד הרעש לא היה בגשר אדם אלא כ-30 קילומטר דרומה משם, בצפון ים המלח. 70 שנה לאחר מכן עסק צוות של אוניברסיטת בן-גוריון וסטנפורד, קליפורניה במחקר מחודש של רעידת האדמה, בלי להכיר את מחקריו של שלם. תוצאות המחקר הזיזו אף הן את מוקד הרעש לצפון ים המלח ואיששו את מחקרו של שלם. תוצאות רעידת האדמה בימים הבאים הורגשו רעידות משנה קלות בארץ ישראל, לבנון ומצרים. הן לא גרמו כל נזק אך עוררו בהלה גדולה ותושבים רבים ברחו מבתיהם וישנו תחת כפת השמיים. הימים היו ימים חמים ביותר והשלטונות הורו על קבורה מהירה של הנספים כדי לא לגרום למחלות. בישוב היהודי נוסד ועד ציבורי לסיוע לנזקקים ולקבורה. נתן שלם מדווח ביומנו כי 17 ביולי היה יום אבל רשמי. הנציב הבריטי נאלץ לעזוב את מעונו באוגוסטה ויקטוריה ועבר לבית מחניים (ברחוב הנביאים), דבר שהביא ל"נדידתו" של אוסישקין משם לרחביה, בה הקים את בית מחניים ברחביה. במקביל החלה בנייתו של מבנה חדש שייועד לשמש כמגורים רשמיים ומרכז שלטוני בארמון הנציב. באירופה נפוצו שמועות לפיהן ניזוקה כנסיית הקבר, למעשה בכנסיית הקבר אירעו נזקים קלים יחסית אך מצבה עורר את חשש השלטונות הבריטיים שיצקו בטון לחיזוק היסודות והכניסו לתוכה פיגומים לתמיכה בקירות, בעמודים ובתקרה. פיגומים אלה הוסרו רק 70 שנה מאוחר יותר, ב-1997. כחלק ממהלכי החיזוק ניצלו ארכאולוגים בריטיים את ההזדמנות וביצעו מספר חפירות ארכאולוגיות בתוך הכנסייה, דבר שלא היה ניתן לביצוע בכל דרך אחרת. רעידת האדמה הייתה אחד מן הגורמים, בנוסף למאורעות תרפ"ט שבאו שנתיים לאחר מכן, שדחפו את התושבים היהודים אל מחוץ לעיר העתיקה ובפרט אל מחוץ לרובע המוסלמי. המהנדסים הבריטים שמו לב שמבנים ירושלמיים ותיקים אשר חוזקו באמצעות עוגני מתיחה (מוט ברזל העובר דרך המבנה ומעוגן באמצעות אומים גדולים משני צדדיו) לא התמוטטו. לפיכך חייבו השלטונות הקמת בתים חדשים משולבים בקורות ברזל ("רלסים") או עוגני מתיחה כתקן לשמירה על המבנה מפני רעידות אדמה. בעקבות הרעש החלה התפתחות בנייה בעיר שכם. מפחד רעידת האדמה, התגוררו התושבים במשך תקופה ארוכה מחוץ לבתיהם, אפילו עד לשלושה חודשים לאחר מכן. הממשלה הבריטית סייעה לתושבים שבתיהם נפגעו בהלוואות בתנאים נוחים, לתיקון הבתים או לבניית בתים חדשים. הלוואות אלו נוצלו על ידי תושבים רבים לבניית בתים מחוץ לעיר העתיקה בעיקר באזורים בצפון-מזרח העיר. לאחר רעידת האדמה, השתפר במידת מה מערך הרחובות בשכם, בשל מאמצי העירייה להרחיב את הרחובות בכל מקום שבתים ישנים התמוטטו. רעידת האדמה הייתה בעלת ערך למחקר הגאופיזי וסייעה למפות במדויק את קו השבר הסורי אפריקאי ולהסביר את היווצרותו. תמונות מירושלים ובקעת הירדן ימין|thumb|305px|Damaged room of Augusta Victoria Stiftung. Smashed in by falling stones from the tower - בית חולים שמאל|thumb|305px|Wrecked dwelling house on Olivet. In which three people were killed - בית מגורים שקרס ימין|thumb|305px|. Shattered remains of St. John's Convent at the Jordan. A complete ruin - מנזר שמאל|thumb|305px| Wreckage of the Winter Palace Hotel, Jericho. A complete collapse - בית מלון * ראו גם:רעידת האדמה בשכם 1927 - אחת הטרגיות ביותר לקריאה נוספת * רון אבני, רעידת האדמה של שנת 1927: מחקר מאקרוסייסמי על בסיס מקורות התקופה, אוניברסיטת בן-גוריון בנגב, באר שבע 1999 קישורים חיצוניים * נתן שלם, תיעוד וניתוח רעש 1927 * אבי שפירא, המרכז למיפוי ישראל הערות שוליים 1927